Elizabeth Blackwell-Pierce
)]] Elizabeth''' "Lizzie" Morningstar''', is a major recurring person in the Originals Fanatic. Elizabeth is the hybrid daughter of Carson and Katherine. She is the granddaughter of Brandon Morningstar and Esther Morningstar. She is the great-niece of Silas. She is the younger sister of Chazarrae and Kaiaphas. She was named Elizabeth by her mother, who took Inspiration in her mother. She takes the surname of her maternal grandfather, Morningstar '''Elizabeth '''is a member of the Morningstar Family. History Elizabeth was born to Carson Morningstar and Katherine Gilbert. Elizabeth takes after her mother and shares the same exact eye color like her father. Elizabeth was born in April. She was almost taken from Hectate and Katherine. She was almost sacrificed by the Ancestral Witches, but her father, saved her. Because Elizabeth is Carson's daughter, Carson warned Katherine to never take her eye off of Elizabeth. He told them that Witches, Warlocks,Vampires, and Werewolfs would be hunting her to the end of the earth. Carson made Harrison his older, but stronger warlock brother her protector. Harrison was the first one along with her parents to accept her into the family. Malachai her Maternal uncle didn't hear of it. He was the one assumed who planned the baby's sacrifice. Elizabeth was originally owned by her father's erratic ex-wife and girlfriend, Eva. Carson had no intention of raising his daughter. Eva didn't want the baby, so she gave her to Carson's wife Katherine Morningstar. Katherine was Elizabeth's surrogate mother due to Eva's status. Eva was a vampire meaning she could not have children. Due to Elizabeth's father Carson, the Original Warlock, was able to impregnate Eva two times. Carson raised his sons, Chazarrae and Kaiaphas. Carson was not aware, the last time he saw Eva, he had impregnated her with his daughter. Carson being a dark warlock was assigned as suicidal mission to kill a woman and her baby. Carson killed the woman and wanted to kill the three month yr. old. Carson for some reason, could not kill or touch the child. Eva was on the same exact mission as Carson. Eva was about to rip out her daughter's heart. She was the three month yr. old baby. Carson protected her with his magic and took her in as his own daughter. Eva told Carson about his child. Eva told Hectate that his daughter was killed long ago. For centuries Carson mourned his daughter. When Elizabeth turned two yrs. she began showing signs of her being a witch. Carson was fascinated that the child that he had adopted was a witch. After a month passed by, Carson started realizing that Elizabeth was his daughter. Carson asked Eva, who would not tell the truth, so he forced it out of her. She confessed. Carson could not believe that he tried to kill his own child. Elizabeth is the Niece of the former Morningstar Coven leader, Kai, who killed her mother During their father's wedding. It was revealed by her Godfather, Jeffery, that the coven was not punishing Kai, but trying to save the future member of their coven. Elizabeth is a member of the Gilbert Family. A royal werewolf family, on her mother's side. Elizabeth is a werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She shows signs of her father's side. Personality Even though she is still a baby, Elizabeth is said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her parents; Katherine where she said to her doctor that her daughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Lucifer when he said that both Katherine and Elisabeth were fighters. Both times it is implied that Elisabeth inherited this trait from her mother who herself got it by her own father Elisabeth's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy, Harrison says that, like her paternal family, she is resilient. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Chaz's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Relationships Malachai Morningstar Elisabeth Adores her eldest uncle more than anyone. She began to adore him after he saved her life from Insidious. Elisabeth loves Malachai more than her brother and father. Malachai would have done anything for her, before he was criticized about his abilities. Malachai admitted to his girlfriend Charlie, that he cared for his niece more than anyone in the world, and would have done anything to protect her. He also admitted to his brother, Carson, the father of his niece, that if he could have gotten away with it, he would have slaughtered Insidious. It's clear how Elisabeth loves her uncle. Brandon Morningstar Elisabeth loved her grandfather like none other. She was very clingy when she was near him. When she found out that he had been killed, she became hysterical. Other Relationships * Elisabeth and Chazarrae (Siblings) * Elisabeth and Carson (Father and Daughter) * Elisabeth and Kaiaphas (Siblings) * Elisabeth and Adalyn (Aunt and Niece) * Elisabeth, Jacob, Rose and Hope (Cousins and Best Friends) * Elisabeth and Dahlia (Aunt/Niece and Enemies) Powers When Elisabeth was a baby she was able to control her powers as a witch. As a baby, she used her magic to protect her and Chazarrae from the Ancestors. Because Elisabeth was still young,usually she would not be able to control it according to Silas, the babies great-Uncle. Tropes * Daddy's Girl- Elisabeth seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Elisabeth adores her father and it's clear how much Carson loves her. Carson was besotted with her even before she was born. * Protective Mom- Elisabeth has a mother that adores her and it's clear that Elisabeth feels the same. Whenever Elisabeth sees her mother, she's always laughing. * Sins of Our Fathers- As Carson notes, Elisabeth has 'inherited' all his enemies by virtue of being his daughter. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition- Almost as soon as she's born, her mother Katherine is killed by the ancestors. Subverted in that Katherine woke up in transition, due to dying while Elisabeth's blood was still inside her. * Hybrid Power- Elisabeth has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. Category:Morningstar Family